A Legacy Reborn
by Matty472
Summary: 6 teenagers, 1 campsite & a town not so far away. Everything seems so simple but two cousins have a different idea. Rated T for now but that may change.


**A Legacy Reborn**

* * *

-Author's Notes-

Cast: Elisha Cuthbert as Carly; Chad Michael Murray as Nick; Nina Dobrev as Samantha; Ian Somerhalder as Andrew; Billie Piper as Amanda; and Emile Hirsch as James. Also featuring Glen Jacobs (Kane) as Joshua and Damon Herriman as Lester.

* * *

Prologue:

The cafe smelt of sweat, the taste of burnt toast hanging in the air as a group of six crowded around a table in the corner. A woman was stood behind the counter, hunched over, looking as bored as ever. Nick leaned back in his seat, gazing around his friends and at the woman, a smirk on his face. "So, we all agree that camping would be a good idea?" Nick's attention diverted back to James, the person that had just spoke, his eyes narrowing slightly before he glanced at Carly. "It depends on where it is we're camping. Me and Nick had a bad experience involving camping." Snorting slightly at Carly's sentence Nick lifted up the bottle of beer he was hiding and took a sip, "oh yeah, you could say that. Four of our friends getting killed by a pair of freaks then us two getting chased around a burning house of wax by the same mother fuckers. Yeah, bad experience." Carly sighed, staring at her brother, "real smooth Nick. Real smooth." Grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair she stormed out of the cafe, walking around the corner and leaning against the wall, tears rolling down her cheeks as she thought about Wade and the others that had died. Nick slammed his fist onto the table before putting both hands up to his face, the others looking at each other in shock, all except for James who was frowning slightly and just staring at Nick, his mouth open slightly from the shock of what had just happened. Putting his hand on Nick's shoulder James stood up, "i'll go speak with her." His eyes glanced at the others before he walked out of the building, carefully approaching Carly.

"Listen, Carly, that was bad judgement on my part. I should never have suggested going camping." He held his arms out as she took a few steps towards him, his arms finally wrapping around her as she hugged him tightly. "It's ok, James. I've moved on. I'm with you now and that is all that matters," she paused glancing up at her boyfriend, "us and our future is all I care about." Carly sighed and rested her head on James' shoulder, she lied and he knew that yet neither of them would prefer the truth. They both knew that Carly could never get over the events, no matter how hard she tried or however long she kept it a secret for. James had been the only person that had been told, until Nick had just blurted it out that was. The three of them had sworn to stay together and help each other through this, even though James hadn't been there and Nick wasn't exactly the most caring of people. Although, it was obvious he had taken a shine to Carly's new boyfriend unlike when she had been with Wade. At least one good thing had come out of those events: Nick's improved attitude.

Nick moved his hands away from his face and looked at Samantha, Drew and Amanda - all of whom were staring at him. "Ok, so we went to the wrong town. I dunno." He shrugged slightly before glancing at the door, his sister still outside with James. Nick's eyes fixed back on the others as he leaned towards them slightly, "don't tell Carly I told you any of this." He looked at each one of them, staring them straight in the eyes. "We was on our way to a football game in Louisiana. It started getting dark so we pulled over and made a camp for the night. Next morning we found out that the fan belt in Carly's boyfriend's car was broke." The others looked at each other before looking at the door. "No, not James. He was called Wade. Anyway we met this guy who offered to drive Carly and Wade to the nearby town to get a new fan belt, while the rest of us go to the football game. As far as I am aware they got there and were unable to find an attendant at the auto mechanics shop, so they looked around and wandered into a church, disrupting a funeral. Except it wasn't a real funeral. So, after a while, they follow this guy, who owns the shop, up to his house to find a fan belt. Seems Wade was knocked out by the guys brother whilst the guy with the fan belt chased Carly around the town, eventually grabbing her and super gluing her lips shut whilst locking her in the cellar of his shop."

He paused, looking at the others, shock clearly written all of over their faces, "yeah, I know. Me and me friend finally arrived and started looking for them. The guy came out of the shop, said he didn't know anything about them but Carly, the brave girl, pulled her lips open in and screamed for help. I heard, knocked the guy out and rescued my sister." Nick smiled at his accomplishment before speaking again, "this is where it gets disgusting." He looked at Sam and Amanda, both of them just seemed adamant to hear the rest, before carrying on, "so me and Carly realize that the wax figures are actually real people trapped in wax in order for the figures to look more realistic. We overheard the two guys talking and, well, learnt that they had killed all our friends. Although, they did discover where we was and chased us to their House of Wax, which I unintentionally set on fire. The whole house is now melting but still the guy decides to fight me and Carly. She killed him with a baseball bat though so, yeah." He laughed slightly, "his brother carried on chasing us up to the balcony. He decided to pick a fight as well, but he got stabbed in the hip and died. We ended up clawing our way out of the wax building as it collapsed and melted to the ground." His eyes glanced at the door again, making sure no one had walked in as he had been explaining. "So, yeah. That's about it."

The others stared at him with wide eyes, Sam looking as though she was going to be sick. Each one of them looking disturbed yet also upset. It wasn't something that was easy for people to take in, in fact James had been the first person that had seemed fine with it. Of course he wasn't. He just stayed strong for Carly. Leaning back Nick tapped his fingers on the table, his eyes fixed on his hand. "That's just seriously wrong! What sort of people do that?" Drew had spoken, holding Sam against him, trying to calm her down. They all glanced down, going into their own little worlds. Drew holding Sam, kissing the top of her head as she clutched onto his shirt; Amanda sat on her own, her body shaking slightly; and then there was Nick who just stared at the table, the events running through his mind. It was only the sound of the door opening that brought them back to reality.

James and Carly continued to hug, holding each other until they had both calmed down. It was only when Carly had stopped crying that they stopped hugging, James taking hold of Carly's hand as they walked back round to the cafe, Carly leading the way and pushing the door open when they got there. "Everything's fine. I'm fine." Carly spoke when she saw the others looking at her and James but it was clear in her voice that she wasn't fine. The memories that she had managed to push away for so long were on the surface again and they were going to haunt her for a long time, she could tell. She had to stay strong though, she had to keep a pokerface. Gently squeezing James' hand as they approached the table Carly smiled. James was smiling along with her but for a completely different reason. He knew this weekend was going to be good... Or so he thought.

"Well, if we're going camping then we best get some food and booze." Nick laughed after speaking, looking at the others for approval.


End file.
